smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranny Of The Black Knight (Hero Stories)/Part 4
It was sometime later, and Snappy had finally arrived at the edge of the Deep Woods. He felt exhausted as he had never ran so far in his life. "Man, I've never smurfed so far," Snappy panted. "I need to catch my breath." "We can't stop now, knave," Caliburn said. "If I'm not mistaken, the Lady of the Lake lives somewhere up ahead." "Can I at least smurf back my breath before we smurf?" Snappy asked, panting. Caliburn groaned, "Fine, but hopefully you won't take too long." It only took a good few minutes of relaxation; but Snappy had now managed to get his breath back, he felt like he could match Hefty's running pace. "I'm ready now, let's get smurfing," Snappy said. "Excellent, knave," Caliburn said. "Let's get going." Snappy took hold on Caliburn's hilt and headed off into the Deep Woods. Along the way, he spotted a lone horse and cart. "Hey, this could be helpful. Let's smurf a ride!" Snappy said, as he began to climb aboard. "A wagon ride wouldn't be bad." Caliburn said. As soon as they got aboard, Snappy began to howl like a wolf; causing the horse the start running. Along the way, Snappy noticed they were being followed by King Arthur's minions. "They're following huh? It looks like I can smurf 'em when they try and jump," Snappy said to himself. As the minions chased, Snappy prepared himself, soon two of them them jumped at the same time; and with one lucky swing, Snappy took them both out. "Heh! That was easy," Snappy sniggered. "Don't let your guard down, knave," Caliburn said. "I won't," Snappy said, as he watched the two remaining minions jump for him at the same time, and again with one lucky swing, he took them both out. Suddenly, the cart began to shake rapidly. "Hey!" Snappy shouted. "It's all right. We're following the road," Caliburn said. "There was just a tree blocking the way." As they progressed further into the woods, they noticed the trees were getting thicker and much denser. Suddenly, the horse ran over a steep hill, breaking the cart upon impact. Snappy was surprised to see the horse was still running, but off in a different direction. "Wow! That horse survived that fall," Snappy said. "Indeed! The horses are strong creatures," Caliburn said. "It looks like we've run right into the forest. Is this the right way?" Snappy asked. "Yes, the lake is said to lie in the remote part of the forest." Caliburn answered. Snappy headed down the closest path and eventually came across an enormous tree. "That's huge..." Snappy said, not believing what he was seeing. "Indeed. This special tree protects the forest." Caliburn said. Just then, Snappy came up with an idea. "We could probably smurf the lake if we climbed the tree," he said. Caliburn was unsure, "Just be careful, knave, this tree is very special," he said. "Don't worry," Snappy said, confidently, as he began to climb the tree; being careful with every step he took. Eventually, Snappy was high to get a good view, he looked around and spotted what appeared to be a settlement nearby. "Hey! It looks like there's some kind of settlement down there." Snappy said. "Hm... Anyone living around here must be a little strange." Caliburn said, as Snappy began to climb back down the tree. Snappy eventually climbed back down to the ground. "Okay, knave, you know what to do," Caliburn said. "Yeah!" Snappy said with determination in his voice, he gripped Caliburn's hilt and ran towards the settlement. A group of minions, who were guarding the entrance, saw him approaching, they charged at him. Snappy sniggered, "This is going to be fun." he said, as he swung Caliburn this way and that; taking down each minion as he passed. He ran deeper and deeper into the settlement, with more minions ready to attack him. "This is going to be fun," Snappy sniggered, as he used his speed to his advantage; using it to take the minions out so quickly that they weren't expecting it. Eventually, they spotted something closeby. "Up ahead?" Snappy asked. "Yes, that's right. You should be able to see the lake." Caliburn said. They could see what appeared to be a boardwalk overlooking the lake, with a large surrounding area. As Snappy approached, he could see a figure standing before him, the figure looked very familiar. "I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of my King." the figure said. "Who the smurf are you?" Snappy asked. "Hefty?" "I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table." Lancelot said. "I challenge you to a duel!" Snappy sniggered, "Some things never change..." he said. "What do you mean by that?" Caliburn asked. "Aw, nothing. It's just that he looks like trouble," Snappy said. "What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?" Lancelot demanded. "Sounds good to me!" Snappy said, before Caliburn cut in. "Fool! A knight never flees a foe!" Caliburn said. "May I have your name, apprentice knight?" Lancelot asked. "He is Knave Smurf, and he accepts your challenge!" Caliburn answered. "Hey, wait just a second here!" Snappy said, angrily. "Very well, then! Brace yourself, Knave Smurf!" Lancelot said, as he charged at him. "Now we shall see what you can do." Lancelot said, charging towards Snappy. Snappy charged towards him and they struck their swords together; trying to get the upper hand on the other. "You're going to have to do better than this to defeat me." Lancelot said, as he began to push Snappy back. "Oh, yeah? Well I don't plan on losing. You smurf that?" Snappy said, with determination in his voice; as he began to push Lancelot back. Snappy then pushed Lancelot away and swung Caliburn, but Lancelot immediately jumped out of harms way. "Hmm, not bad, but I've seen better," Lancelot said. "You ain't smurfed anything yet!" Snappy said, as they charged at each other again and began to exchange sword blows, the sound echoing all around. At one moment, Snappy found a brief moment of exposure; he swung Caliburn and struck the side of Lancelot's armor, making him fall flat on his back. "Ready to surrender?" Snappy asked. "Sir Lancelot never gives up!" Lancelot snapped back, as he slowly began to get to his feet. "Now's your chance!" Caliburn said, as Snappy took the chance and dealt a mighty blow to Lancelot, making him hit the ground hard. "I was too careless!" Lancelot said, as he laid on the ground in defeat. Snappy just looked at him; before taking his blade and walking off towards the lake. "Wow... So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "The mightiest of all and the closest to King Arthur," Caliburn answered. "It was mere luck and a brief moment of exposure that enabled you to defeat him." "If you say so..." Snappy said, sounding rather cocky about his victory. "But why did you not deal him the final blow?" Caliburn asked. "It's simple! We Smurfs don't smurf the life away from another creature, no matter what life they smurfed," Snappy asked. "Such sympathy is an insult to a knight," Caliburn answered. "Aw, what's the big deal? Besides, I got this didn't I?" Snappy asked, showing Lancelot's blade to Caliburn. "That is Arondight, one of the sacred swords of this land," Caliburn said. "Take good care of it." "No problem," Snappy said. "We're here," Caliburn said, as they finally arrived at the lake where the Lady Nimue was said to reside. Snappy looked around and noticed no one was around. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Caliburn asked. "Get going." Snappy then proceeded to walk along the boardwalk, but then noticed a figure standing just ahead. The figure appeared to have long blond hair and wore a sky blue dress with a really high collar. "I've been waiting for you, knight from another world," the figure said, before turning round to reveal herself, Snappy's eyes shot open as the figure resembled Smurfette. "Whoa!" Snappy said in shock. "Fool! where are you going?" Caliburn asked. "But that's...!!!" Snappy said. "You are being rude to the Lady of the Lake!" Caliburn said. "Bow your head!" Snappy decided to bow before her, he hid a perverted smile beneath his hand. "I think I know why you're here," the female said. "It's about Excalibur, isn't it?" "Yeah, that's right! You sure don't smurf any time, Smurfette!" Snappy said, as he got close to her. "Show some respect!" Caliburn said, sternly. "And her name is Nimue." Snappy groaned before stepping away and following Nimue to a special portal. "I'll tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality," Nimue said. "I'm the one who gave it to him, so it's kind of my fault, see?" she then turned her head away, "But, still..." "Still what?" Snappy asked. "Whoever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard... Might end up turning out the same way, right?" Nimue said. "I see," Caliburn said. "So I have three tests for you. Would you like to hear them?" Nimue asked Snappy. "Sure, smurf away!" Snappy said, confidently. "First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's knights of the underworld. You have three days... Good luck..." Nimue said, before disappearing. "I get it. She's only gonna smurf the secret to a true knight," Snappy said. "Are you up for the task?" Caliburn asked. "This will not be easy." "Heh! No problem! This is gonna be fun," Snappy answered, confidently. "Check it out! You'll be calling me 'Sir' before you know it!" "I think it's time we started on the tests," Caliburn said. "As Nimue said, we only have three days." "Yeah! If we can smurf them before the three days are up, then you can finally stop calling me knave," Snappy said. "That all depends if we can succeed within the three days, we better get going," Caliburn said. "Yeah!" Snappy said, as he took hold of Excalibur's hilt and ran off into the Deep Woods, on-route to Camelot Castle, and the first of their three tests. Smurf to Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Tyranny of the Black Knight Chapters